Gas fireplace logs are increasingly being installed in fireplaces as the result of pollution control regulations and the convenience to the user. Although gas fireplace logs burn cleanly, produce little pollution and generate no ashes to remove, they are deficient in certain esthetic qualities because they do not generate the crackling sound or the slight smoke scent normally generated by burning natural logs in a fireplace. Because the sound and smell of burning logs is desirable to many fireplace users, it would be a benefit to have a fireplace accessory for use with a gas log fireplaces that included a crackling sound generating mechanism for simulating the sounds of a log fire and a scent dispensing mechanism for simulating the slight smoke scent of a log fire. Because it would be desirable to have the fireplace operate as naturally as possible, it would be further benefit if the fireplace accessory included an infrared heat sensor in controlling connection with the sound generating mechanism and the scent dispensing mechanism such that when a fire is burning in the fireplace, the sound and scent generating mechanisms are in operation. Because electronics typically will not stand the heat generated within a fireplace and the crackling fire sound would be most realistic when emitted from the fireplace, it would be a further benefit if the fireplace accessory also included a parabolic sound reflector that could be positioned within the fireplace so that the crackling fire sound could be generated outside of the fireplace and then directed toward the parabolic sound reflector positioned within the fireplace which would reflect the crackling fire sound out of the fireplace such that the crackling fire sound would appear to originate from within the fireplace.